A Little Kit's Grootmas
by Pricat
Summary: It's the holidays on Terra, and Kade's first time celebrating Christmas or Grootmas as she calls it and with a quirky kit like Kade, the holidays are going to be awesome
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **I know it's not the holidays yet, but I felt like writing a story involving Kade, and her first Christmas on Terra but hope people like Malchus-Fireheart enjoy, because it is cute.**

 **It's Kade's first Grootmas or what she calls Christmas, and excited to spend it with her Terran roommate, Dana meaning antics and stuff are going to occur.**

* * *

"Whoa, what's with the decorations as they're pretty?" Kade asked.

"It's for a special Terran Ho,iday, we call Christmas." Dana replied.

It was now Winter in New York meaning that Christmas was coming, making Dana realise that Kade had never celebrated the holidays before growing up in space, so was wanting to help the chubby female raccoon kit celebrate the holidays, as it was her first Christmas on Terra, seeing Kade stare at the tree.

"That's where we put Christmas gifts under, to open on Christmas morning, which is what the decorations are for." Dana said to her seeing Kade going through the boxes, making the dark blue haired woman grin.

"I can't help it, remember?" Kade reminded her, making her giggle because it was cute.

"I know, but be careful, alright?" Dana said, as Kade was helping decorate the tree, but curious about the holidays so her Terran friend could help her learn all about the holidays like last month with Thanksgiving which had been intresting seeing Kade curious about the star, holding it in her chubby paws, making Dana grin, explaining that it belonged on the top of the tree.

"The tree looks pretty, and too bad Incle Groot won't let my uncles do that, during the holidays." Kade told her.

Dana thought that was cute, but had to go to work leaving the chubby female kit in the apartment, but Kade was thinking about what she could give Dana and her family, along with Comet for the holidays remembering what her uncles named the holidays getting to work, using her tools, making an ornament to add to Dana's Grootmas tree.

When She was making an ornament of the Milano, knowing Dana would love it, so was feeling funny after she was done, unaware it was the holiday spirit, humming to herself plus drinking eggnog since Dana had taught her to make it, so was enjoying it plus it was making her sleepy, lije Cocoa curling up on the couch and going to sleep, unaware her parents were watching, from on the Milano.

"She's very cute, and thriving on Terra, plus the holidays should help you know?" Starlord said.

"Yeah, but we should leave her be, as she needs her rest, plus that ornament she made was pretty cute." Mira told him, seeing Rocket agree with his female mate hoping that Kade was alright so was

* * *

When Dana returned home earlier that morning, she grinned seeing Kade on the couch asleep plus saw the ornament that Kade had made for the tree, grinning because it was so like the little kit to do this, because she liked making things and inventing just like her dad, knowing it made their tree unique compared to others in the building going to bed herself after making herself some warm milk to help her fall asleep.

Later that morning, Kade began to stir smelling pancakes, seeing that Dana had put the ornament she'd made onto their tree, making her grin, because she knew that Dana loved it going to the kitchen area of the apartment seeing Dana was awake but she had came home early, so was seeing Kade happy about that.

"Yeah, I got off early, but guess you were hanging out or made an ornament, for our tree." Dana told her

Kade grinned at that, but hoped her parents were okay, which Dana understood, while making eggnog, which was another tradionsl holiday drink, that Kade was curious about but liking it, after having some, making Dana happy, but saw her eating cookies which was cute seeing the chubby female kit sleepy, but was singing a holiday song which was lulling her to sleep, wrapping a blanket around her


	2. Writing Her First Letter To Santa

"Dana, what's a Santa, is it some kind of holiday pkanet or alien since everybody right now is talking about it, even kids?" Kade asked Dana, making the dark blue haired woman chuckle at her being cute.

"Santa's not a pkanet in space, or an alien even though that would be pretty cool, so guess your folks never told you about him as he brings gifts to everybody all aroubd the pkanet but kids love him." Dana told her making Kade more curious.

"You think, this mysterious gift giver would bring somebody like me gifts on Grootmas, even if I'm not from here?" Kade asked.

"Of course, Santa would not leave a kid out, just because they're from outer space." Dana told her, as they were drinking cocoa with mini marshmallows, hoping that Kade would not get any in her fur.

"I'm being careful, Dana, but the holidays sound awesome, you know with snow fun, presents among other things, but wish my foljs and my uncles could enjoy the holidays too." Kade told her, making Dana smile at how sweet she was being right now, guessing she might write about that in her letter to Santa, her first ever letter.

* * *

"Alright, first letter to this amazing yet mysterious gift giver known as Santa, since I saw a lot of cool toys I wanted, plus maybe he can bring my folks and uncles gifts too, so they can enjoy the holidays too, even if they're not here." Kade told herself, getting to work writing a lot, impressing Dana who was peeking over her shoulder, impressed by what she was asking Santa for not just stuff for herself, but also things for her parents and uncles.

"You truly have the holiday spirit, Kade." she whispered to herself, going to do things, knowing Kade would want to post it, grinning seeing the female raccoon kit say she needed to post a letter, guessing that it was her letter to Santa.

"Yep, but hope he doesn't mind." Kade told her, as Dana grinned because it was so cute.


End file.
